<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downward Dog by MistressOfLions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461630">Downward Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions'>MistressOfLions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The many positions of Nyx Ulric [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoga. A great way to stretch and for Nyx to stay flexible. Others also reap the rewards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The many positions of Nyx Ulric [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downward Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyx's arms shook as he held himself in place. Shifting his feet, the figure behind him grunted when he clenched down on the length plowing into him. Nyx whined when the hands gripping his hips tightened, nails digging crescent shaped marks into tan skin.</p>
<p>Shifting to and fro he moaned when the cock sheathed inside him pressed against the bundle of nerves that had his vision going white. Nyx grunted has a harsh trust had him stumbling forward. His fingers curled as he tried to keep rooted on the yoga mat.</p>
<p>Nyx moaned as a calloused hand slid from his hip to grasp his weeping length. His mouth was opened in a permanent gasp as fingers gripped his cock. He have a shuddery breath as those calloused digits slid from the flared head down to the root, and back up again to smear the drops of sticky precome drooling from his tip. "Fuck," Nyx whined when Clarus gave a particularly rough shove of his hips.</p>
<p>A snicker escaped the older man's lips as he rushed to grab Nyx, pulling him flush against his chest just as Nyx's knees started to give out.</p>
<p>"Clarus," came the breathy sigh form the glaive in his grip.</p>
<p>Pressing his lips to Nyx's ear Clarus panted as his hips continued to slap against Nyx's own. A hand tangled in Nyx's ashen hair pulls and tilts his head until he can covers Nyx's lips with his own, swallowing the moans and whimpers that tried to escape his lips.</p>
<p>The sounds of slapping hips and flesh smacking filled the room accompanied by the echoes of high pitched moans.</p>
<p>Nyx tore his mouth away, Clarus snarling at the loss of his prize before he turned his attentions to the stretch of Nyx's neck. Biting and sucking marks into the skin he found. Clarus kept a harsh grip on both Nyx's hip and hair, keeping the galahdian in place as he continued his harsh pace of thrusts.</p>
<p>He smiled into Nyx's neck as Nyx's moans turned to an even higher pitch, breathing turning heavy as Nyx clawed at the arm of the hand holding onto his hip.</p>
<p>"Come on, Brat," Clarus purred, rolling his hips <em>just</em> so to hit that bundle of nerves, "You can come,"</p>
<p>Nyx shook his head, a whine forming on his tongue and Clarus hit his prostate over and over, each thrust forcing his own to jolt. "I c-cant."</p>
<p>"Yes, you can. Just from this."</p>
<p>Nyx's panting turned into gasping as he reached for his cock, twitching and slapping wetly against his belly with each pump of Clarus' hips. But the taller male released his hold on hair and hip to grip Nyx's wrists, stopping him from touching himself. Struggling against the hold Nyx gave a gravelly whine as he was plowed into harder than before.</p>
<p>"A-ah, plea-pl-please."</p>
<p>"Please what?" Came a growl in his ear.</p>
<p>"Pleeeease," Nyx cried,  a tone of frustration coloring his voice, "Please just a little more."</p>
<p>Clarus nosed at the exposed skin of Nyx's shoulder. His own breaths coming faster as he sped his pace. The pumps of his hips turning shallow as the wet heat that incased him clenched down, as of trying to keep his hard length inside of him</p>
<p>Nyx gave a strangled about as he came, his seed spurting from his cock, a few stray strands landing on his abs as the rest fell onto the mat he stood on. He cried out again as Clarus buried his teeth into his shoulder as he came with a muffled sound, his hips still giving weak thrusts as he emptied himself into the clenching channel. A purr leaving Nyx at the feeling of being full caused Clarus to give a laugh as he buried his face in the space between Nyx's shoulder blades. Both of them enjoying the feel of the other close. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>